Bargain
by Kimashi Lejhidz
Summary: As a tragedy falls what will the self proclaimed hero (Alfred) do?Arthur has a plan but will it work?There's more people interested in this little situation trying to turn it ,yaoi,death,health situations,curse words,violence.(old stuff that I wrote long ago)
1. Chapter 1

About: Hello! This one is a human AU of Hetalia. It may be kind of dark and depressing.

Drama, supernatural, comedy, romance and Yaoi (USUK/UKUS, FRUK – nothing explicit). They can be kind of OCC.

Summary: As a tragedy falls what will the self proclaimed hero (Alfred) do? Arthur has a plan but will it work? There's more people interested in this little situation trying to turn it over.

Notes: My writing style may be kind of strange but it's the way I found to get it a little less messy. I use - and " for talking and thoughts, respectively. English is not my main language and even though I reread it around 4 times, there can (and probably will) have some mistakes. Also, it's funny to think about UK giggles as those evil giggles the Anime character makes.

Warnings: Homosexual relationships, character death, health situations (blood, curative, performance in emergencies), lots of curse words, violence, google translated French words, OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and its characters, this story was purely made for fun.

 **Bargain**

 _-x- Chapter 1 -x-_

He simply had lost his hold over his world. No, no it was a disgusting mix of a nightmare and horror movie. He walked over the hallway in circles, trying to digest the information while waiting for news.

"This is simply great man! A hospital hall!" he sighed "Who am I trying to fool? Mattie, be okay man... How can I be heroic if you..." the hall was bustling with nurses and doctors coming and going, no one heard the sob he was hopelessly trying to hold. He put his hand on the back of his head and caressed his hair. "Oh God...". He felt a hold on his shoulder and, as he turned, an almost breathless blond frowned at him, damn, those big eyebrows could make him almost laugh every time he saw them.

\- Hey Artie... Howdy? Haha...

His laugh failed and he felt arms around him. He was pushed to the wall and the impact made his head uncomfortable but the warmth was welcome. He felt his eyes burn, "oh no...", he hugged back the smaller man, the feeling of his hand touching the fabric, the heat his body transmitted... it was all too much, he supported his head on the other's shoulder and let it go. He swallowed the murmurs and pities, but was praying for his brother, the only real family he had.

\- Alfred Jones?

A voice called, he had to realign himself and look up. A nurse was calling him with what must be the news. He couldn't read her facial expression because his glasses were foggy with all the crying. "Damn it! Heroes do not cry!" he thought as he tried to move his arms and was washed with the feeling of a body trembling before him. He held the other's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

\- Artie, they got news about my brother, wanna come with me?

For a moment there was silence, and then the other answered.

\- Yeah... I think so... Bloody hell, what... What, in the fucking hell, happened?

\- I'm not sure... We should go.

Arthur, or Artie for the ones close to him (the guy didn't like the nickname at all but who cares?), was his British neighbor. Okay, he thought himself to be more like an overprotective big brother for them and had such awesomely big and strange eyebrows, but he was a nice fellow. Alfred trusted him and felt safe. Annoying the hell out of the Brit as much as he could, was one of his hobbies. As they walked over the receptionist desk, Alfred tried to collect everything that led him there…

-x-

It was an awesome day to be a hero. He woke up, ate a burger - nothing better than a burger the first thing in the morning, living beside a McDonalds helped a lot! Took a shower (had to hear an annoying neighbor scold him about his eating habits... annoying Englishman thought he was his parent or so it seems) and went school. His degree was physics, yeah he didn't really like math that much, but for the space he could go through it. He competed with an irritant smart ass Russian over some questions in class. Damn, someday he would definitely kick his fatty ass! Yes, the idiot was fat, he wasn't and didn't need to hear the eyebrow talk to him like he was!

Now all that he had left was his club, it was something like drawing and other manga things. They never let him draw, only do thinks using a computer, he didn't quite get why, he was a master of art! Walking to the other building he jumped feeling his cell vibrate, when the hell did he put it in the thigh pocket? No matter. "Hum? Mattie?"

\- Hello, your hero speaking!

\- …

\- …?

\- Are you a relative of Mathew?

\- …. Yeah? He's my bro, who's speaking?

\- My name's Lane and I'm a coworker of him...

Silence, Alfred didn't like it at all.

\- So... why are you calling from my bro's phone?

\- Sir, keep calm and listen, there was an accident with your brother...

\- Ah, O...kay... WHAT? WTF man, that's no joke, what are you talking about?

His loud voice was even louder, making people around him keep distance and share some strange looks.

\- Sir, keep calm! He's... Okay... I think... Anyway, we sent him to hospital, he should be alright, but I think it would be good if you went there. I can drive you, where are you?

Alfred looked the sky, rubbing his neck. "Wtf... It's not even April fool's, he won't get me! Hahaha! He's not that smart eh? Calling from his cellphone was a mistake, I'll scare him to death!"

\- Okay, it would be nice man...

He said trustingly the address, he was not one to be afraid of silly jokes.

\- I know where it is, I should be there around five minutes.

And true to his word, in five minutes he was there, driving like mad to the hospital. The trip started with an unbelievable silence. Alfred didn't really like it, "If it's a damn joke you don't need to be like this man..."

\- So... What's up with my bro?

The man seemed to make some uncomfortable faces. He was tense and looked like he was about to despair over something, but sighed and said,

\- Matthew and I had this visit to one of our partner companies, t-to see how things were going and since h-he's studying hard, to see h-how to improve product and all else.

There was a pause, the man swallowed hard, his eyes seemed watery. The pause let the blond restless on his seat. When he resumed to speak, his voice seemed broken.

\- T-The thing is, I-I don't know what happened. H-He's a nice guy, hell, a g-great guy, but he's kind of... O-Out, like he has n-no presence at all, m-man sometimes I thought he was even a g-ghost!

The man laughed forcibly, he paused, sighed again and keep on. His face was pale and Alfred saw his hands trembling, this story wasn't sitting well for him, he started to get more and more nervous. It was like he had gotten punched in the stomach, breathing was difficult, painful, and his mind was thousand miles away, thinking maybe yeah, this was shit.

Being overcome by new feelings, he lost some of what the man was saying.

\- … l-like I told you, it was so fast... F-Fortunately everyone was working around the m-machines so the emergency button was p-pressed within seconds b-but... Oh man... T-There... T-There was...

His voice trembled even more, they were almost in the hospital, last traffic light to wait.

\- T-There was so much blo-blood in t-there...

The man sobbed. Eyes as impossible wide as it could be, Alfred locked his vision on the hospital building, few meters away.

\- My brother...

\- W-We got him down, called rescue and in the meantime the security team came to do some f-first aid... He was breathing hard, writhing in p-pain and I... I couldn't l-look, when the ambulance arrived, everyone was yelling, I don't k-know what they said, they loaded him quickly, I could hear the b-buzzer... b-but there was such a huge pool of blood... They... T-They told me to get his family and bring them to the h-hospital.

Alfred felt dizzy and panic overtook him. He lost his hold, like the world had just vanished under his feet. He kept quietly sitting and waiting, it felt like hours was passing within each second, waiting for the light to turn green. No this couldn't be happening... He felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. They had arrived.

The building was simple. Well kept but simple, hell, it was a hospital not a hotel. He could see people waiting near the entrance and as he stepped out of the car, he let his bag fall. Trembling, he knelt and put everything hastily inside. They walked to the receptionist's desk.

\- I'm here with Matthew's family, he got here early from Abilis Blueware company.

The receptionist looked some papers and took the phone.

\- Just a moment sir.

"The hell 'just a moment sir', where's my brother?" Alfred shook all over, his legs barely holding his weight. Eyes wet, holding back. "I'm here bro, the hero has come... I'm sorry for thinking this was a joke, okay? I'm really sorry, so don't leave me all alone, please...". He felt anger rise as the receptionist took her time to speak with someone, looking him from time to time. "The hell... Stop looking! I'm a candy, I know, but c'mon, I wanna see my brother!"

\- Sir, I regret to inform you, but you'll have to wait here. He's in an unstable state and visiting hours are still far from now. You can go home if you want and come back later.

\- THE HELL? I WANNA SEE MY BROTHER NOW!

He yelled with all the strength he had. She must be mad if she thought he would stay still while no one told him what the fuck had happened!

\- Sir, I ask that you refrain from yelling, it's a hospital.

\- I fucking KNOW that this shit hole is a fucking hospital!

He smashed the table with his left fist.

\- … And I guarantee you that I'm not here because I wanna be. I don't even know what happened to my BROTHER and no one cares to tell me! I won't sit still while he may be... di... no, I wanna see him NOW!

The woman seemed a little scared with the outbreak, but even so said,

\- Sir, I know it must be hard, but if you don't keep calm and respect the rules I'll have to call the security. The only info they told me is that your brother is unstable and they were trying to fix that. I can call you when there's news about him. Now, please, step aside and wait.

Saying that she eyed the next one in line.

-x-

\- So I was saying...

The voice brought him back to the present moment, tears still on his cheeks. He felt exhausted, after that he had to wait for what seemed endless hours... was it really hours? Who cares...

Arthur frowned.

\- Alfred, I know it must be hard for you, but you need to hold it together! We'll talk with a doctor now and we need to understand everything that happened!

A sigh was heard, he caressed his own hair and let his hands fall to the sides.

\- Artie... I pray my bro's alive man... I won't be able to keep on if he... if...

He couldn't finish, reality was just too hard for him to accept.

He was grabbed roughly and hugged as strong as the smaller blond could afford. It felt invasive but that didn't matter right now, he felt secure, as, for the first time since this madness broke out, he had something under his feet. He felt the smell of the other's hair; rain and tea. He loved his scent.

\- I... I'll be here, no matter what happens...

They stood in front of the door, holding hands tightly as if for dear life.

\- Al, if you want, I can go there with you... or wait here...

Arthur spoke with a crack on his voice, even though he was shaken with the news, he was an English gentleman and had to help his dear, oh dear, friend.

\- Yeah, let's go, I need to know how Mattie is, n-no matter what.

He made a hero's pose, as if it would reassure his friend.

-x-

\- Bro, what happened to you?

Weak, that's how he sounded. Alfred stood beside his brother's bed in ICU. Relived that he wasn't dead but fearful for what was to come. The doctor said he was stable and let him visit for a minute. As it wasn't visiting time, he had to argue with a nurse but was able to convince her.

Matthew simply looked awful: a tube ran through his throat so he could breath, an ominous looking curative in the right side of his chest, near the third rib. It seemed that some ribs were broken, they were partially exposed and partially puncturing the pleural space, letting blood and air inside the thorax cavity. This rewarded him with a 36º F chest tube to drain the unwanted fluids and air, allowing his lungs to expand and therefore breath. This tube was connected to a collection bottles, or water seal. They said it worked using gravity or something like that, he didn't really care, but it was kept in place by a wire in his skin, he could see it and didn't like it at all. The area around the curative had big bruises and hematoma, looking a painful red and purple.

The right leg had some pin and also with a big curative on it, The leg was swollen all over and dark, he could see the curative soaked with red, brown and something that looked like yellow – yellow is not good, he didn't like it. What someone called a urinary catheter was connected to a bag on the bed side and had, he guessed since it was kind of obvious, urine, but it too was kind of reddish – not good at all. There were two blood transfusion bags on his arms and he thought it looked like a saline containing drugs.

He kissed his cheeks, then held his hand. They were colder than usual, Alfred didn't like it, it was as if his brother was dying. He felt the tears and fought back the sobs and whimpers, he was a HERO, he couldn't cry... not like that... not in front of everyone.

He hated the place, the smell of medicine and antiseptics, the constant noise of the machines, the staff that eyed him angrily, the fact that his brother's eyes were closed...

Suddenly he heard some loud beeps, the monitor connected to his brother's chest was crazily displaying the lack of heart beat, but before he could process what was going on, a hand grabbed him. He was shoved outside and frenetic nurses and doctors were making their way in yelling orders.

\- Listen, I need you to go outside and wait while we try to bring him back.

-... … W-wait... WHAT?

The woman vanished in the middle of the mess.

\- 1mg epinephrine.

He couldn't register what was going on, just stood there.

\- After the next CPR we'll defibrillate. Now, everyone away...

TUMP

The body arched.

\- 40 IU vasopressin, keep doing CPR.

No more. That was what he heard because the world went black around him.

-x-

Green observed him, soothing hands on his hair, the ghost of a kiss on his ear and a whisper: "I'll save him this time, don't worry". Everything was soothing and calm and white and...

\- Alfred? Alfred?

"Ugh... Shut up, I can hear you just fine", but the voice kept on, he felt his body being shaken and it hurt.

\- The hell! Stop! It hurts!

\- The bloody princess finally awoke! What the hell happened?

\- Arthur? Gosh, my body and head hurts all over, what happened?

\- That's what I'm asking! You fainted and was brought here! On top of it all you got a nice injury on your fucking windy empty head! But, the doctor said you'll be fine.

Alfred felt dizzy, but even so pulled his friend and hugged his waist, the strength he normally had no where to be shown.

\- Bro... Mattie... He...

A sob was heard and as his trembling lips were going to say something more...

\- He's okay.

Alfred tensed and seconds after felt relived, it still seemed like someone shoved his hands inside his thorax and was holding tightly at his heart, it was hard to breathe, as if his muscles didn't want to move, his breath was superficial and fast.

His face was slapped.

\- Alfred, no use freaking out now! Hold on! Breath correctly, bloody hell!

The younger blond inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself.

\- Haha... I don't look like a hero eh...

He sighed. "Mattie, be alright, please..."

\- He's fine Alfred, they got him back within 4 minutes, he's stable again and they are keeping a close eye on him. Looks like there was blood still going inside his thorax and the transfusion wasn't fast enough. Fortunately, they had electrolytes and a big saline going down his veins fast at the time. They fixed whatever was bleeding and his blood pressure and heart beat are okay. They will keep him sedated for now, they don't want his lung fighting the machine.

Alfred looked up for the first time since awaking. He had puppy eyes but they held no brightness.

\- Thanks... Artie... Thank you so much...

Arthur had to hold back, that face was simply... to appealing for him.

"You're a gentleman, no time to waste with this!". He cleared his throat.

\- They said you can go home and wait, what do you think?

\- Yeah... I so want to go home, eat a burger and play video games.

He tsked.

\- Do you think of ANYTHING that's not burger or video games?

\- C'mon man. No problem, no problem, I'm a free man and in great need to do something before I try to sneak inside my bro's hospital room again...

There was a pause, a tense and very disturbing one, followed by a sigh.

\- … I need to get my head out of it and pray that he gets better, I can't stay here right?

\- Sure you can't, it's a hospital, dolt, not a hotel and he's in an ICU bed. You'll be able to see him tomorrow. Have faith Alfred.

They were walking to the hospital doors.

\- Yeah... I suppose so... let's go back, can you stay with me tonight?

The wind carried a scent of flowers that somehow soothed Alfred' heart, his face had a new light. Arthur couldn't help but look at him.

\- Ah... Yeah... I kind of suppose so... Haha...

Arthur was as red as a tomato.

\- Great, I'll call for burgers, if you cook anything, I'll be the one in an ICU...

\- YOU FREAKING IDIOT!

-x-x-x-

Cheers for the lovely beta that helped me a lot: NatureLuvMaple, you're awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

_-x- Chapter 2 -x_ -

That night they ate burgers. Alfred was trying, he could feel it. Trying to hold on, to fit his self proclaimed hero image but went to bed early, and for that Arthur was grateful.

\- I need to check things at home but I'll come after everything's in order. Will you be alright?

\- Yeah man! I'm all good now, it's not cool for a hero to be depressed and alike... I even got my head bandaged, I can't let anything else hurt my hero's pride! Hahaha!

"Loud, he is too bloody loud, even depressed. How would this loud voice be if he... No, hold on, what the hell are you thinking? He's like, no, he IS a little brother to you!"

\- Alright, I'll be right back, go to sleep and do not sneak to drink that fucking milkshake or I'll know!

He left the room hearing an obnoxious laugh but waited a little, and probably thinking he was alone, Alfred let out a restrained sob. He wasn't alright and it made his blood run cold, this was going to be a bloody hard night, better call the idiotic bastard.

-x-

 _Click_. The glass met the wooden table with strength.

\- Frog, I... I don't think I'll be able to hold back if it keeps up like this! His sobs, that bloody tear stained face and the freaking puppy eyes will get the better of me!

\- _Oui_ , what's the problem if so my dear?

\- WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?

He hit the counter, receiving a glare from the bartender.

\- I'm sorry.

He apologized and was, yet again, ignored by the busy man.

\- I was saying, he's my little brother! I cannot-

\- Yes you can.

Arthur was interrupted and got annoyed, the Frenchman simply held his wine glass in his eyesight line, smelled it once more and drank, licking his lips. The sight of a small drop rolling down to his neck made Arthur gulp hard – he was hungry and had become aware of it just now.

\- I can feel you haven't fed for some time and you're recklessly walking around often under the sun. Your obsession with the boy will be the end of you.

\- I-It... That's not true!

He felt hungry, like a hole was open and in the place of his stomach, he felt the smell and started to crave it, his vision began to blur.

\- _Mon cher_ , I can smell you, you know? How long has it been since you last fed? Don't tell me it was...

\- Yes...

He shyly answered. And the Frenchman face palmed.

\- My dear, let's go to my room and talk about it, but first I'll find one or two cuties to bring with me... Having to keep myself and you fed requires the double of feeding from myself, and you always wait until you're on edge.

He sighed.

\- With it you claim too much from me and leaves me on the verge of starvation myself! Though _l'amour_ is something that should be shared with the world you know I can't target too many people or someone may suspect!

\- I... I know, it's just... I can't... It-It's hard for me...

\- I told you not to fall in love with the kid... He's cute but you fail as one of us.

\- I didn't fall in love with the kid!

\- So why don't you just screw him? You've already had more than enough time to bewitch him, or make him fall for you – if that's your thing. I know that when one of our kind gets attached to a human they lose appetite for others and try to feed regularly on the one, but they'll do anything within their power to get the human under their little finger! You? You let yourself get toyed with! My little friend, _l'amour_ should be my middle name but you're destroying yourself!

Francis took a sip of his drink and watched the watery eyed Englishman. They were enemies and friends, he liked the feel of power over the thick eyebrowed blond, having him beg for "food" from time to time was nice, but he wasn't blind and a relationship between two of their kind is dangerous and reckless. He would prefer to cross swords in a duel with Arthur – and would totally win, he's sure since they do duel a lot – than watch him degrade himself any further because of a mortal.

\- You know...

He saw it, the fire within the eyes of the other, the starvation. The smaller one needed to eat, he was getting unfocused and if looks could bite, Francis would be full of hickeys. Being drunk must have helped the green eyed blond to boldly display his desire like this.

\- … never mind, I'll get to feed and you go wait inside my room, I'll be there in around~ hmm, I think I can make _l'amour_ go faster this time, just for you, _cher_.

He winked.

Arthur got up fast, paid, and was nowhere to be seen within seconds. It made Francis smile, "That hungry dear? I'll have fun with you later, let you starve a little more before feeding until so".

-x-

Francis approached two girls, they seemed to have come together and it was easy to get info from them. They were old enough to drink and didn't have to work or study the next morning: simply great! He could drain them of their life force. No, he wouldn't kill, it was not his thing, he fed from _desír,_ lust, passion and yes, it would be easier to feed from dreams but that's no fun. The feeling of flesh under him, the strong and certain heartbeat, the warm touch and the livid smell... everything was so fantastic that he got addicted to this way of feeding.

True to his words, within two hours he was back to his room.

\- My dear, sorry for the lateness, they were cocky and begged for more all the time. I wondered who was tiring who and if it wasn't for you, I would still be in bed with them.

Francis chuckled, remembering his prey and imagining the urge Arthur should be feeling. Walking inside he saw the blond under the bed sheets like a cornered animal. "Oh! So fun!"

\- I'm sorry dear, I know I took too long, now let's get down to business. I'm strong enough, you can take it, _oui_?

Arthur looked up, green eyes shining with a devil's strength. He felt so... Hungry... All he could think while waiting was Alfred. The thought of those blue eyes under him, panting and trembling was too much. He needed it, he wanted to kidnap and lock him up, just to himself, just so he would be able to see those sky blue eyes water everyday... "NO! No, I... I'm not like this! I... It's the hunger, I...".

\- Francis...

He said with a heated voice, locking green with blue, he was reminded of his true desire. Enough, he had enough with restraining himself, he would drain this person dry before him! It didn't matter anymore, he wouldn't hold back, he would do everything he dreamed about! His force matched the other blonde's, so it was easy to get him on bed and start the work.

Doing it felt fulfilling. It's been so long since the last time he fed, that he had almost forgotten how good it was. To feel the other quiver for him, moan his name, sob as the emotions took over and the heated flesh. This was the best, he was lucky to be born this way, to feel like a predator and sneak around the petty human society to get unsuspecting targets. Yes, that's how this should be, that's who he was, though feeding from a fellow demon was not nice. Arthur sighed, how many times had him let the frog feed him? And why? Because he fucked up...

\- I find it interesting how you starve yourself to death, disgusted by your own existence...

He paused, looking the other from head to toe.

-... but the moment you taste your being's nature, you get so radiant, overconfident and idiotic enough to TRY TO FUCKING KILL ME EVERY TIME YOU FEED! _Cher_ , I simply love how miserable you beg and eat me with your eyes whenever you're hungry but I fear for my life if this goes on any longer.

Francis was lying on the bed, exhausted. The two pretty girls he had before did nothing to pacify the new wave of hunger he felt.

\- Shut the bloody hell up frog. Be happy that I slept with someone as disgusting as you.

Francis tsked.

\- _Mon cher_ , if I'm not wrong it was not me biting and licking as if he could mark me with their eyes... You say it as if you hate the act, but you can't avoid your nature and if you didn't love to do it with me, you would be getting the kid laid.

\- SHUT UP! I don't-

\- Prove it. The contract you made must have vanished for now. Why are you by his side? Why did you use the power you couldn't afford to use to save the younger? Be a man and seal a contract with him! Drink from his life force and you won't feel the need to beg me to feed you.

\- I...

The Englishman was red with anger, shyness, frustration, everything mixing inside him. True, the contract was already dealt with, nothing should be binding him to the kid, but he wanted those dreamy blue eyes to himself. He had always wanted them, to protect them, but now... It's been different, and it's been like this for a while...

\- You are a demon, you don't beg, you take. You don't wait, you go for it. You don't ignore l'amour, you make it.

The last part was certainly a thing made up by the Frenchman and was the last push the Englishman needed. He shouldn't mix his desire to feed and protect his prey, he was old enough, truth be told, he had been old enough for some time but the green eyed blonde somehow couldn't bring himself to just do it. But... Not anymore.

\- You... you are right. I need to be stricter with him. I won't lose him and will make it so he won't live without me!

If one was attentive enough, they would have heard the small cold laugh coming from the Frenchman. "That's how things should be, and like this we can duel and steal each other' things again". He smirked, how he oh so, enjoyed love games. For sure he would force those green eyes into despair and beg for him again.

\- I got too attached and didn't see clearly. It's good to be able to get ahold of myself. Now, if you excuse me, I have something to do.

\- _Oui, oui_ , it'll be nice to not be drained by you for some time, but if you ever get tired of playing with the kid, I'm available.

He blinked. It was impossible for two of their race to be together, but they could flirt with each other if careful. Furthermore, he wouldn't let Arthur leave him. Having his rival back would give him a new and fun game to play.

-x-

When Arthur got back, it was way past midnight. Alfred didn't know what took the other so long, but was glad to have company again. He didn't sleep at all, too scared of his brother's fate. It wasn't heroic at all, but he would ask Arthur to sleep beside him. He treated himself like a big brother, it made sense that he would sleep beside his lovely and cute little brother, to protect him from nightmares.

\- Hey Art-

He stopped when Arthur's eyes meet his. He didn't know why, but they seemed sexy, and hot and he felt something he shouldn't feel... Feeling the pressure grow inside his clothes, he stormed to the bathroom. Arthur went after him and knocked the door.

\- Is everything alright?

\- Y-yeah... I just saw your face and had to pee...

"Bad idea of excuse..."

\- You WHAT? You bloody-!

He stormed, kicking the door. Fortunately, it was locked.

\- Hahahaha, kidding man, don't get so mad about it... I'm... Okay... I... I'm way too scared to sleep alone. Mattie is the only family I have and I know that heroes shouldn't be like this, but can we bring your mattress to my room and could you sleep beside my bed? I kind of think I would finally be able to sleep...

The voice lacked the energy it always had and was spoken quickly, as if it would be less embarrassing.

"Better than I thought!" Arthur was mesmerized by the idea. He felt bad for the lad, he also cared for Matthew but the possibilities... Alfred wasn't proposing to sleep together, but this could be fixed with his powers and with a little bit of time. He wouldn't need to use force so, for now, he had to just plant a little seed... though with the reaction the taller blond had when looked into his eyes, he knew it wouldn't take much to do the job.

\- Don't worry, I know it's a critical period for you. I'll bring it and you'll get the freaking bloody hell out of there and fix your mess of a room, you wanker!

-x-

Alfred washed his clothes inside the bathroom. He couldn't believe it. Like some teenager he had a wet dream. Not any dream, it was super hot and new, and had lots of things he never imagined before and it was with Arthur! A man! His neighbor! The guy who he thought as his brother or parent or whatever!

He sighed and looked to the ceiling. "But it was so good... The feeling of skin against skin, his breath, his... OMFG, WTF am I thinking?". He blushed a deep red, being met with another accident going wild in his fresh pants. He sighed again, finished cleaning the clothes and got on to resolve his new problem. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He sighed again, not suspecting at all that on the other side of the door someone was licking his lips. "Today, it has to be today", he would suffer no longer. He just needed a reason, but soon one would be met as one was meant to change his love so long ago.

-x-

A/N: Once again thanks to the lovely beta helping me with my funny mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Half way to the end. Some heavy medical information this time.

 _-x- Chapter 3 -x-_

As Alfred approached the kitchen his nostrils were invaded by an ominous smell. "Oh right, Arthur slept here...", saying that won him a soft blush that darkened as he remembered the dream. "Not now man...". At least he felt like himself again, okay, almost like, that weird dream still haunted him.

\- Alfred?

A head peeked out, green emerald eyes bright with life. Alfred didn't remember seeing the smaller like this before, it was as if the life had returned to his self. Although, he also thought, if he ate the other's food, his life was the one that would leave the body.

\- Hey Artie? Howdy?

As he said that, he averted his eyes and rubbed his neck. Those shiny emeralds could eat him alive, he was sure of it... and yeah, it reminded him of things and he would prefer not to have another accident going on, even more in front of someone. "Man, he treats you like a brother, he slept beside you because you were unheroic and what did you do? You had a fucking wet dream!"

"Bloody hell... This is way better than I foresee! I'll tease him a little more latter." Arthur thought as faced the younger, urging him to the table, all food ready.

\- I'm fine, thank you, how was your sleep?

Blue eyes showed embarrassment for just a second, the annoying blush kept his face colored.

\- Haha... Yeah... Ya know... I slept all night, that's something...

He sure slept all night long after Arthur kept him company, but he wouldn't tell the other that, something in his mind kept him sleeping like a princess... Or a whore, geez. Strange enough, even with those "nice" dreams, and it's between quotation marks because he wasn't sure if it was right. One thing was for sure: he felt tired. Well maybe that's because it's been ages since he last slept with someone, but the dream felt right, as if it was meant to be, but also so wrong, he was confused.

\- So... Breakfast? Though I would prefer to not die so early.

\- Shut up GIT! I made some scones, tea and toast. You're going to eat it even if I have to shove it down your throat!

\- Buuuhh~~~ A burger would be way better! Even more with LOADS of bacon! At least it wouldn't kill me!

The sentence awarded him getting hit with a spatula on his head.

\- BLOODY IDIOT, that's exactly what will kill you! And that's no breakfast! Come and eat it.

It was almost as if one could see smoke coming out of the older's head.

\- Can I at least have a coffee? A hero can't do its work without caffeine.

He made a pose, his bright, large smile won a cup of coffee (at least this one was drinkable).

They ate not so harmoniously since the taller kept saying things to annoy the other. As Alfred went to bathe and get ready to visit his brother, Arthur worked on the dishes and got dressed. He lost himself in his thoughts, he felt better than he had been in ages, but couldn't be careless.

They had to go out and there was a bright hot sun shining outside but it was windy. The sun was poison to his skin, he could hold on if cautious enough, but couldn't be exposed for long periods of time. Yes, he was the night's creature, but living so long within the human society his mingle façade needed the skill to walk around in daytime.

"At least, with this wind, it seems it'll rain today, how I love the strong smell of earth and water, it picks my hunger", he giggled thinking about how he would act that night to seduce his target. He dressed in jeans, a long black undershirt, a shirt, of course he used lots of the strongest sunblock he could find and sunglasses. He pressed Alfred to get ready as it was almost visiting time and they went out by car.

The trip to the hospital was strangely silent. The radio was turned on, Alfred tried to sing along but couldn't... After yesterday's events Alfred didn't sob anymore, but Arthur could hear lament from the other's occasional singing murmurs.

The wait was long, even though the ride should be fast, and it gave Alfred's mind enough time to think the worst. Green eyes spied, printing inside his mind the miserable and vulnerable image that he wouldn't see again, it hurt him but also fired him. He loved the kid, blue eyes fighting his feelings to keep his hero image, though failing from time to time when they were alone. Gosh, he loved the kid too much to be true.

To Alfred, getting there after such a torturous ride proved to not be the last of the adversaries he had to overcome. As always no one would tell him shit about his brother, saying that he had to talk with the doctor. He waited, Arthur beside him, and revived an old habit of nail biting. When it was their turn, Alfred had already bitten half of his nails. Inside the ICU reception, a doctor talked with them.

\- Hi, I'm taking Matthew's case, and you are...

\- I'm his brother.

"His hero, no, the hero of the world!". He sighed but kept smiling, lame, but this was one of his last resources to hold on, he didn't seem like himself at all.

\- And this is Arthur.

Arthur nodded cordially, earning a soft blush from the doctor. "Bloody hell I didn't even try and he was mesmerized? I don't have such strong reactions since the pirate's age! He must or be completely sensible or a total closet pervert!"

They got inside a room that was used by the health team to lunch, since there was no other private place. Sitting down on a couch the doctor started to speak.

\- First of all I want to tell you that he's stable and sedated but he didn't have a quiet night. His heart stopped five more times after you left, his kidneys are not working as they should be and we need to keep medication to hold his blood pressure and heart beat. We fear an osteomyelitis, a bone infection, it's severe and hard to heal. We also fear he may be developing a pulmonary edema, the accumulation of fluid on the lungs making him unable to breath. He's stable but on a critical state, he needs hemodialysis but is not well enough to have it. I'm sorry to say this but he may not endure what has yet to come.

The doctor paused, looking at them to guarantee they absorbed all the new info. After some seconds he kept on,

\- You have permission to come visit him anytime you wish... He may hold on for some more minutes, hours or days, I don't see a way out, I'm really, really sorry to convey this but if you have anything to tell him, it's now, even if he's sedated. He needs a miracle to get out alive from this, if there's anything you believe in, pray to it.

Again he looked at both of them. Arthur seemed unaffected, in fact he foresaw this outcome, but the same could not be said about Alfred.

-...

At first Alfred didn't form words, his ever lasting smile was no where to be seen.

\- Come... again?

He was pale, each passing second seemed to drain his blood even more from his body. He started to breath fast and superficially, the doctor put a hand on his head, he was cold, sticky and unfocused.

\- Help me lay him down!

They put him down and lifted up his legs.

\- Alfred, can you hear me?

No response. Arthur waved his hand in front of his open eyes but they didn't move, not even blinking to the almost touch.

\- Bloody hell Alfred! Answer me NOW!

And he hit the other' head, being reward with a sermon by the doctor.

\- I'll call the nurses and get something for him. Keep an eye open, his legs up and no hitting!

As the doctor left, Arthur let go of the other's legs and approached closer and closer to the blue eyed blonde's head, whispering,

\- I can save him; you know... I saved him last time, I can do it again...

It was as so dreamy, as if someone was talking inside his head, everything so numb and cold, he seemed to forget what was going on.

\- Who?

\- I can save him...

\- Save? Who? I'm... I'm the hero, the one that saves people...

A giggle was heard, it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

\- And how do you bloody plan to save Matthew?

\- Mattie? Wha-why would I need to save him?

Agony. He felt his chest tighten, his lungs constricting inside his thorax, heart beating so... Strange, it was for his heart to beat like mad and yet it seemed like someone keep it dangerously slow beating. A calm washed over him, an unnatural and awful feeling but it let him remember what was going on.

\- Will... Will he die?

\- Only if you let him, I said I can save his life, wanker.

There was a small pause. Alfred didn't know what was going on, he had this strange and unnatural feeling, his body screamed far away for him to run away, that it was not safe, but he knew this voice and felt like trusting it. "The heroes always had their partners" a voice said, he wasn't sure if it was his or another's. "Yeah, like Batman...". "Maybe I just need a partner to help me save him!". The logic made sense so he ignored his body's screams, they felt too far away anyway.

-... You... can?

\- Yes, I can save him... I just need something in return, and it would help if you begged.

\- Please... I beg you...

As a hero he didn't like to beg, but to save lives he would do so.

A giggle was heard again, this time it seemed to come from his front, though he saw nothing inside that gray smoked darkness.

\- You need to do better than that if you want to save him, aren't you his hero?

\- I'm... I'm his hero... I'll... I can do anything for him.

"Here, that's it!" Arthur thought, it was nice to play "devil" from time to time, it reminded him of the glorious pirate days.

\- Eh~? Are you sure? What can you offer me? Will you sacrifice yourself for him?

\- I... That's what a hero does!

There was no hidden meaning, no backing down. Arthur could see the confidence irradiate from his prey.

\- Hmm... So should we seal a contract?

\- A contract? I don't remember heroes and their partners signing one, it's a man to man vow!

\- Yes, yes, but I like to have things in order, you see. I don't want you bloody backing down in the middle.

Alfred's mind was getting clearer and clearer, allowing him to make complex questions.

\- You sound as if you really could save my bro's life, if what the doctor said was true, he's...

\- Last time I gave you guys a free sample, bringing him back after his heart stopped in this hospital, you didn't think he would have survived after that accident, right? I may do it again, this time a little more "permanent", do the miracle the doctor told you to ask for... That is, if you agree to be mine.

\- Be... yours? If we are partners, no one belongs to no one!

Arthur was starting to get angry with this, the blond got loud even inside his own mind, how could he be able to do it?

\- Yes, partners... For lifetime... Well, will you accept or not? Time is running out, if we aren't fast enough he may die for sure and even I can't bring the dead back.

\- But you said...

Arthur sighed. "Damn this bloody idiot!".

\- Yes, yes, that was because I combined my power with the medical help he received, it's annoying and difficult. I won't do it a second time though, not for free. But if you agree I'll save his ass for sure.

Alfred thought a little more, this was all too strange for him. A miracle? Heroes can do that, he was sure, but, except for himself, he didn't know any other (real life) hero.

\- What kind of hero will you be if you can't sacrifice yourself to save your brother's life? Will you let him die as you let your parents? Great hero, eh? Live with the shame, waiting for the day they will come back to haunt you, the true reason for their demise!

\- Please... I beg of you... Do it... Save him, I don't care what happens to me!

Alfred didn't want to sound pathetic, but also didn't want to remember what happened so many years ago, even more so to repeat it. He was heroic now, strong enough to sacrifice himself for his brother, he could take anything!

A laugh was heard and pain washed over his mind. The back of his neck burnt, he wanted to scream, but couldn't. The pain was a sign that he could feel all his body and not only those unnatural emotions. As he paid attention, he felt something soft inside his mouth. It was soft, felt sweet and comforting, it explored everything and seemed to take life out of him.

\- WAKE UP!

Alfred woke up to meet emerald eyes near his.

\- What? Artie? What happened?

\- Don't "what happened" me, you bloody fainted again. What, by the queen's name, are you? A princess? Need a kiss to wake up?

For some unknown reason Alfred blushed, feeling like he indeed was kissed in order to wake up. As he sat properly, a nurse came in to measure his blood pressure. After repeating for thousands of times that he was fine, they allowed him to see his brother. He heard someone say,

\- I thought he wouldn't hold on to his life long enough to see his brother's farewell, but now he seems to be getting better.

\- Don't get too hopeful, he was getting better yesterday too and right after his heart stopped. Let's just do our job and not get attached.

"Wow, it's as if they don't care to be heard...". It wasn't nice and he wasn't happy with the comments, but couldn't care less at the moment, he was beside his brother, hand-in-hand with Arthur (that was super red, looked tired, but the deep red beat it).

\- Hey bro... How are you? Your savior hero is here, please, hold on!

Arthur tried to hold a full grin, succeeding in just smirking.

Matthew had a better complexion, Alfred lifted the covers to see his body and, strange enough, it seemed to have less bruises. He felt the hand he had on his own let go and pull him down, to whisper in his ear.

\- I told you I would take care of him. I'll see you tonight, I have something to do now.

With that Arthur left, leaving an agape Alfred behind. After recomposing his thoughts, he bid goodbye to his brother, promising he would come again later (there are two visiting hours, he would use both!).

Back home he started to recall the morning's events, trying to make sense of everything but, since he got nowhere, he played video games.

-x-

When it was time to visit Matthew again, he ran at full speed, arriving breathless. He had to exercise, he concluded he had too much energy since he slept playing games and had ANOTHER FUCKING DREAM! Things were done to him, he had to take another bath and got to the hospital late to visit his brother. God, he felt like he had worked out, damn those dreams!

"What the hell is wrong with you? Seriously...", He thought while walking to the ICU, there he was meet by an agape doctor.

\- I don't know which miracle you summoned, but it worked! We will keep him here tonight, but tomorrow, if everything turns okay, he'll be moved to a room!

There were no words to describe what he was thinking; from a deep shitting hell he went to heaven! The visiting hour went fast talking with his now awake brother, when he got ahold of the time it was late. He went to McDonald's for dinner and after, went home. He had a vague feeling that something was waiting for him, but within his happiness he forgot what.

-x-

A/N: Once again thanks to the lovely beta helping me with my most incredible mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

_-x- Chapter 4 -x-_

Rain, no, not rain, a fucking storm! While he was eating his delicious burgers with coca-cola, a wild storm appeared. Leaves and whatever wasn't bound by something were carried with the strong wind. Hail fell, kneading parked cars on the streets, the gross water drops could also hurt if it hit unprotected skin.

Alfred looked through the window. "I got to wait until this stops, even with my super hero powers there's no immunity to natural disasters...". He had eaten four burgers, some fries and had drank 2 big colas, but now he stood up and asked for a big vanilla milkshake. Drinking the milkshake, the taste reminded him of the afternoon's dream.

"Hum~ Like vanilla eh? All traditional and shy, maybe the "cream" will also be a little too sweet? Haha..."

Alfred choked. "Bad idea, bad idea, worst idea ever! Now I can't get up, fuck!". He blushed and resumed to suck and drink, feeling a little erotic. When he had half of the shake down his stomach, he felt a burning feeling on the back of his neck, he scratched it and won a question from another person,

\- Is your tattoo itchy? My cousin told me to use baby ointment, it helps a lot! I don't remember the name now, but I can give a call and ask.

"Tattoo? I don't remember having a tattoo there..."

\- Man, did you say tattoo? I'm sure I don't have one.

He said, kind of discrediting the man. Nowadays it seemed to be a fever to troll people.

The guy looked confused, pointing to the back of the neck.

\- Well, that's not what it looks like. There's a black figure, it reminds me of a flying bunny. Oh, my ride is here, take care man!

"What, in the fucking hell, was that?". His neck still felt like it was burning. Truthfully, it seemed to intensify and bring another feeling that he wasn't sure what was, it's concept evading his mind that was focused on the tattoo. "Better take a look".

Alone, inside the bathroom he felt kind of restless but didn't know why. There was a nice sized mirror in there, he used it to help him take a photo with his cellphone. When he saw the picture he took a fright, there REALLY was a tattoo of a flying bunny.

\- What the hell?

He got some toilet paper, humidified it and rubbed the figure. "It must be some fake tattoo that kids are into, Artie must have put it there because of yesterday. Damn, I'll draw with permanent marker a flag on his face". When he felt like it was enough, he took another photo. The skin was now all red, but the image was still there. He was going to start to scratch it out of his skin when he received a call.

\- Hero speaking.

\- IDIOT! Where are you? Bloody hell, want me to have a heart attack?

\- Oh, hey Artie, what's up?

Strange, he felt that strange feeling again, just hearing the voice. It was at his fingertips but he couldn't name it.

\- Don't "what's up" me, where are you? The diner is getting cold!

\- Oh... 'bout that... I ate already man. This morning nothing happened but it wouldn't be heroic if I ate too much of your awful food and got sick, hahaha!

Alfred heard some noises, seemed like something broke.

\- HA HA, easy easy man! I'm on my way home...

True, he was leaving, the rain decreased its strength and there wasn't wind nor icy rocks (the hail that fell before was as big as a baseball ball) anymore.

\- Aw man, I'll need a bath, there's no umbrella and it's still raining.

He got his hair out of his eyes, passing his hand on all of it, resting on the back of the neck.

\- Ouch!

\- What's wrong? Are you all right Alfred? I told you to stop eating that trash food!

\- Hey man, it's way safer than your homemade food. And that's not it, I seem to have a tattoo on my neck, it's itchy and I don't remember ever doing it. Was it you?

There weren't noises, as if the phone was put down or maybe muted. He felt his tattoo burn on his skin again and this time he recognized another feeling raging his body. He gasped.

\- What? Where are you? Are you all right?

The sound was as if the other was smirking while talking, Alfred didn't like it. There wasn't much that he could do, he took off his jacket and covered himself while having to run home, it was uncomfortable.

\- Haha... Nothing man. I'm almost home, can you open it for me?

\- Yes, of course that I can. I'll be waiting you.

The call was finished, but something in Arthur's voice made a shiver run through his skin. Now that he thought about it, Arthur was always there for him, whenever he needed it – wanting or not. He liked the guy a lot, he was too... how could he say it... British? Yeah, that may be it, he never thought hard about this feelings, but even so he was a nice fellow. The problem was, with the thing about Matthew going on, Arthur has been spoiling him a bit, and two consecutive sexy dreams with the guy started to get him to have strange reactions to the one. Jeez, how could he get... Better not say it... Anyway, hearing his voice and in a public place? Had he no shame? Well, it had been awhile since he last got laid.

"Been a while since I've last done it, but yesterday night and today had enough of "draining" me as it was. So much from just a fucking dream, what am I? A virgin teen?" He sighed long and hard.

Thinking that he got home and was met with shining emerald eyes.

\- Bloody hell, you are soaked!

\- Don't tell me... I didn't feel wet at all!

He blushed with that word and passed Arthur. Strange, it seemed that he was grinning.

"No matter, I need to take care of the clothes that got wet because of the rain and because of... urg... Best to just take a bath and not think about it."

Inside the bath, Alfred was taking care of his most urgent matter. Lost in thought he didn't hear the door click, his noises muffling the giggles that came into the room. _Click_ , the door was locked.

Eyes of a predator locked on his prey, he licked his lips. How long has he been suppressing this desire? How long has he been putting up the "big brother" facade and deluded even himself? At long last he could do it.

He felt the burning feeling consume him all the way home, relief washed his very soul when he got into the bath. Worry crept inside his mind as the image that was laid before his closed eyes (as a material) was, again, the last he would suspect, though it kept turned up because of those last... dreams. What was wrong with him? He must have a traumatic disorder of some kind, yes, it was all his brother's fault!

\- Having a good time, aren't we?

The curtain was open and Alfred stopped. He didn't know what hurt more, but his pride could overcome all else. He tried to cover himself and coughed, gasped, with exactly no words to say.

\- No, you don't need to say anything, but please, do go on.

There was a moment of silence, the other gaping and Arthur grinning, against the wall.

\- Wha- What's the fucking problem with you? Get-the-fuck-out NOW!

Alfred slammed the wall, letting himself get uncovered for some time, winning a whistle.

\- Well built, aren't we? At least you CERTAINLY don't look like a Greek statue.

They had this discussion some days prior: about Greek statues being nude and you know... tiny. Seeming to remember it he gasped.

\- Wo... What?!

He covered himself again, if he wasn't red before, for sure now he was, and Arthur loved it.

\- Yep, feel as fresh and new as vanilla, but for how long?

A large smirk playing on the face.

\- What are you saying? Get out!

Arthur got closer and Alfred backed away... until meeting the other side's wall. Cornered inside the shower he watched as emeralds licked him from afar, his legs shaking, unable to sustain his body. The dammed tattoo also didn't seem to help at all, the burning feeling so intense he thought he wouldn't be able to breath anymore. Washed with so many emotions and being nude, hitting the guy in front of him didn't even cross his mind.

\- Well, we did make a pact, remember?

Alfred' legs gave away, Arthur kneeled beside him and held his chin up with his index finger.

\- I saved Matthew and you are mine, your choice right?

\- What... are you talking about?

His breath was labored. That's right, now he knew the feeling that crept inside him since the phone call. It was lust and now it was stronger than ever. It left him with a not so elaborated thread of thought. Arthur moved his head from side to side, slowly, with his finger, caressing his check with the thumb.

\- Hmm? I knew you were a bloody idiot, but I wasn't sure about being dumb. Don't you remember what happened this morning? Or would you prefer yesterday's dream? Since I didn't know if that was your thing, today I tried a new one...

That left him speechless. How did he know? Had Arthur done anything to him? No, he was positive that wasn't true, his backside didn't hurt and that was proof enough. As if reading his mind, Arthur giggled and grabbed the other's neck and hip.

\- Don't worry, I haven't done anything... yet... I'm prone to, but since I'm a gentleman and saying "yes" once doesn't mean "yes" all the time, please do tell me. How about you fulfill your part of the contract? I'm also prone to say you don't want me to give up helping Matthew, not now that he's almost safe.

The words hit him hard, as if they were solid. It was all true. The embarrassing dreams. The whispers inside his mind... All true... And all Arthur's fault? It was rare but Alfred also got serious from time to time and this was one of those times. He knew that his "big bro" studied and talked a lot about the occult, saw him use magic once (even using some Busby chair – that backfired and it was totally because he was a hero, nothing to do with his Russian classmate that sat on it), but this was way out of league!

\- I don't believe in you.

He neck hurt where the tattoo was supposed to be. He grunted in pain as another feeling wormed out, just to be hugged by the waist with one hand and other on his hair, pulling it. Like this, the smaller blond could whisper in his hear and damn it, he was stronger than given credit.

\- Let's not kid about, all right? The "tattoo" is our contract seal, git. It's half hidden and half in sight just so you won't forget the promise. I can control it; you know?

He looked, liking what he saw; flushing pink cheeks, labored breath and shivers. He was getting under the other's skin.

\- Of course you know, you're feeling it right now. It's also sensitive to my desire and, bloody hell, I waited all this time for you to arrive. That phone call left me... pondering my options. You know how it is, right? You came here, right after getting home, to resolve this thing.

Green eyes traced down to it's target, locking onto it. Even after all this time, it stood up proud, the testimony of what was going on.

\- So you're fucking saying it's all your fault and you want me to believe it? And to believe you're responsible for Mattie's health improvement?

He felt super embarrassed as Arthur kept staring at THAT.

\- Could you please stop it? I... I don't like-

But he wasn't able to finish, a kiss kept his mouth shut. Inside his mind the other spoke how infuriating it was that he was so insensitive with the moment, cursing a little, as he always did. Out of breath his eyes were unfocused.

\- We can talk all the bloody shit you want to later, now I need to feed a little.

Even though Arthur didn't feed regularly, helping Matthew left him exhausted and, after having made up his mind to hunt down Alfred, his need was never sated.

He didn't know how, but Alfred felt himself getting up to the bed.

\- To... feed?

\- Little details, relax and leave everything to me. I won't hurt you and you'll like it, believe me.

Alfred wanted to hate it but couldn't.

The other was stripping and all he could think was: "Where's the "big brother" shit now Artie? So I wasn't the only one..." He was annoyed, he didn't like to be played with. Sure, he always found those green eyes appealing, he would never admit it, but even those big eyebrows always looked funny and cute on the smaller. He also always tried so hard but his food turned horrible all the same, he loved to pick on him because of it.

Yes, he liked him and he knew it, but: "What's going on?" Without knowing for sure what was going on, he hugged the figure moving near him and got to work. If things were like this, at least he wasn't going to let himself be the one getting screwed, heroes don't get done, well, not like it would mean anything now.

-x-

A/N: My lovely beta corrected some more mistakes, I'm learning a lot! I got 2 more chapters and that's it, I had a lot of fun writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

_x- Chapter 5 -x-_

Alfred woke up to discover he couldn't open his eyes nor move his arms.

\- What the...

Remembering the night before he gasped, feeling all nude (he was almost sure that was true) and vulnerable. Trying to knock out something with his legs as he yelled,

\- ARTHUR! Where the fuck are you, asshole?

\- No need to yell, I'm right beside you love.

\- Untie me, NOW! Fucking loser!

"Did he call me love?"

\- Hey, calm down Alfred...

He traced the other's side with his fingers, winning a whimper.

\- See? No need to get all worked up. I know you liked it... a LOT... Maybe as much as I liked it?

Giggling he reveled in the scene. Alfred was uncomfortable moving to try and hid his privates, his deep red face made he look kind of cute. He was cute… with a closed mouth.

\- Shut-the-fuck-up man, why the hell am I...

He was silenced with a kiss, when their lips parted, he felt he could move again. Heroically he took off the blindfold, jumped and covered himself.

"No hero should be seen vulnerable with no clothes!"

\- Before you open your mouth to trash the "old and gold" English, I know what you want to ask. I didn't fancy you as the kind to fuck and run, but couldn't risk it.

More giggles were heard. Alfred covered himself with a pair of flag undies, glaring every now and then. Blue eyes scanning the other, he saw that Arthur had pajama pants – totally unfair, but his exposed torso had fresh red marks.

\- Like what you see love?

Now there wasn't just a red face but a pout.

\- Wha- WHAT? No way man that's-

When he tried to get up fast, he had to lay down again, feeling dizzy and weak.

\- … Ah, also, don't worry, you're probably tired but that's no harm. I feed from a lot of things, some most enjoyable than others. Tea and life force being an example, but if I'm careful it won't destroy you... Yesterday was chaotic so I had to take a little more than what I usually would. Yet there's some side effects that I must warn you.

Fully clothed, Alfred still felt confused and didn't listen to anything. That wasn't new to Arthur, however he face-palmed – he seemed to do it a lot when he was near the boy. If he didn't want to listen his warning so be it.

\- So… You got me drunk and we kind of…

A loud noise was heard. Arthur hit his head on the door. "How, in the bloody Queen's name, did I fall in love with this kind of idiot? He simply goes against everything and every natural rule!" But he had a plan to make him accept the facts, eyes shining with mischief.

"What's happening?" Alfred felt as the rooms temperature had risen, a ghost feeling of yesterday dreams. Disturbed he looked at Arthur and paled as he saw the other smirking. Was it the truth or yet another dream? "No, Arthur knows about the dreams… He was here when I woke up (nude) and those marks…" Thinking hard he got a conclusion.

"… So, does that means that he's one of those villains with super powers that are out there waiting for me to fight them?" He realized something and grinned, also seeing a pair of huge frowning caterpillar eyebrows. "I must be heroic, that's it! All that was to prove my valor! A mighty fighter that's still alive! Haha... Though I'm not sure how THAT proves anything..."

For the second time that morning, green eyes closed, shaken with the imbecility that was expressed before him, he face-palmed.

\- You are a bloody twat! You-

\- I'm a hero! The one who'll destroy your evil schemes! HAHAHA!

Another face palm, a loud laugh and two minutes after they were staring each other. Arthur sighed.

\- Listen lad, I know you have this hero complex, no, I don't care to play along with it IN BED, but I'm being serious and you better listen.

Sunlight came from the window, lighting the room. Tsking, green eyes searched for a darker place inside the room, finding none he past critical blue ones to close the dark curtains.

\- So… Will you turn into ash if sun-

\- I don't come from one of your freaking idiotic American movies Alfred. No, if I'm well feed and strong I don't have a problem with the light. Yes, its disturbs me and hurt my eyes but I think I've been with you and Matthew playing in a park enough times for you to realize that you won't kill me with it…

Arthur blinked, an idea getting form inside his mind.

\- ... OH, but you do wish to kill me Alfred?

Arthur looked him with hurt in his eyes.

\- You would try to kill me? The one that was beside you guys this whole time? The one that wiped your ass every time your school called? The one that taught you what you had to do to get the girls, the one that covered for you when you were LOUDLY masturbating and your brother's friend came over? You would-

He didn't finish, Alfred was red, pouting and murmuring something like that was not true and that he didn't even let him get the girls.

Sighing, again, Arthur keep on.

\- Look, I've been bound to you guys for a long time and now I sought to be bound again, by a new contract with you. I lo-

Looking terrified, Alfred yelled, making the other's caterpillar-sized eyebrows to frown.

\- WTF man, why would you be bound? We are in a free country! HAHAHA...

The laugh died, a somber tone taking its place. Alfred knew those green eyes, he was no joker and definitely no liar.

\- … So… It's… Is it true?

Pleading eyes washed him with guilt. Damn, he looked like a cute good kid like that and Arthur had a shag with him, corrupting the kid not so long ago… No, he wasn't a kid anymore. A virgin maybe, but no kid. Feeling old, (and a pervert) he let a sigh out.

\- My kind sometimes makes a deal with mortals to… pass time. I was no different, I used to lure mortals and have fun with them. They used to cry in agony just by the thought of a being like myself near their soul…

Green eyes were unfocused, thinking of something that was not there anymore.

\- Pirates were my favorite…

A nostalgic giggle was heard.

\- … But, as time goes by, sometimes we change. People do change, and I changed when I made the idiotic contract that led me to you.

Feeling like he was hearing a fairy tale- no! A hero's villain tale (his villain's life tale!). It was a one in a lifetime chance - a chance of a lifetime, so Alfred looked forward Arthur's story. What blue eyes failed to grasp was the sadness and hurt inside the green eyes that now locked with his.

Arthur felt hurt, betrayed and sad being made to recall it all, but seeing as the usually loud younger blond didn't say a thing, he kept going.

\- When the world was in its second war, I meet a girl. She was adorable, working with the red cross…

He started losing himself inside his memories, talking aloud but the images changing in front of his eyes, his memories as a sour theater play, mocking him.

\- … She was- beautiful couldn't even get near a description of her. To mess around that time, I made myself an English soldier that was captured by the German army. Heh, I made a hell out of their camps… I got a little beaten up, it's kind of hard to feed right in the middle of the battlefield. Even more, walking around under sunlight drains you so much as it does me.

He sat on the bed, looking past the windows, though what he was seeing wasn't out there. Meanwhile Alfred had gotten up and sat on his work chair, bringing a bag of sweets he had hidden inside one of his desk drawers. His favorite hiding place, Arthur would never suspect when he came over to confiscate the non-healthy food every now and then.

\- Because of my reckless temper, some humans that fancied themselves my allies had to bring me to the Red Cross' tent. The place smelled. I was used to the smell of death and decaying, but they did all they could to keep the place clean. Their obstinacy to keep it smelling like antiseptics, soap and fresh air was unnerving. I was one to prefer the smell of the dying, their agonized whimpers, but, whenever someone fell ill, she was there doing whatever she could to stop the pain and cries. I don't know, maybe she was head nurse, but she was the most annoying person inside that place. Can you imagine a woman forcing a grow man like myself to bathe? She was a hell of woman! She got hot water, soap, a cloth and a towel and, when I refused to bathe myself, gave me a bath right there, before the eyes of every soldier, nurse and alike.

A suppressed laugh could be heard but Arthur didn't seem to realize it and kept the story going. A small smile playing on his lips, he wasn't the kind to feel embarrassed, once a soldier called him a "pervert ambassador" but he gave him no mind.

\- After that she would come and see herself how I was doing. Inside the tent, protected of the sun light and having some nice hard workers to feed from – with care, to not stir suspicions, I grew stronger. She was kind, stern, wild and cheerful. She would congratulate anyone who got better and could go home. My eyes followed her from afar, she was… disturbing. How could I not influence her, yes, I was weak, but even so, I still had some charm. And then I saw it…

\- I was to be released soon. Didn't really want it, war had gotten boring and it was hard to feed. Thinking what I could do to make them keep me for some more time, I heard her sob. Long story short: she was married, her husband had to fight this war and was not in the front she was helping, but she had contacts and they told that he had been injured. The guy didn't die, but was sent home with some sequelae. I got near her so she would be of some use, but we became friends – yes, friends. I was a being that should enchant every human but was enchanted by her. I wished to take her away from the guy that made her cry so many nights, but couldn't, so I kept her at my side anyway I could.

\- Even beside her, I could do nothing about her health degeneration. She kept a strong front, I was surprised, well, maybe I got so surprised because that was the first time I didn't see a human as food. After that I started to look around more, trying to not label people around me as "food". It was… interesting and also let me understand your ways better, so now I could mix without using my powers. And this…

He pointed to Alfred. Fierce eyes looked the bag of sweets but choose to let it go… This time.

\- Explains why I could take care of you brats, being what I am, but that's not entirely related, so let me skip it to the point when she could go back home. The war took its toll on her, when she discovered that I "didn't have a home" she said that her husband would love to have help with his mechanical workshop. During the day I worked there, laughed and enjoyed the new life that I was understanding how to have. At night I went to clubs. Don't look me like that, I know all the shit you've been doing and you can blame me as much as you want, everything was to protecting your damn chastity.

Alfred gasped.

\- Sure man, you protected it really well, last night and all…

He pouted and Arthur turned red.

\- Tha-that's not open to discussion right now boy! Any-anyway, for a time it was alright, she would tell me her dreams and I would help sending some "sweet dreams" whenever she told me she wanted a child but her husband was too tired for that. As you can imagine it worked, rather well I must say, I would get home late and hear noises. I used to think that I would be a nice cupid, fun old days…

\- NO, man, no! Hearing about your parents having sex is a no go.

A nearby cellphone flew to Alfred, he obviously heroically avoided it.

\- GIT! Do the math! It wasn't your parents, but your grandparents!

Alfred turned green, choking with a candy.

\- Arg, - _cof cof_ \- even worse!

\- Bloody hell, as if people don't have sex, how do you think babies are born?

Sitting back, he looked hard the gasping American. He looked like a fish out of water.

Gasping for air, Alfred finally got the damn sweet down to his stomach.

\- I never said it! Man, one does not simply know about THEIR family having sex, ok?

Another bloody sigh. Arthur would master the art of "the sigh".

\- Whatever wanker. Anyway when they finally got the chance to have a child, her body wouldn't sustain it. She was about to have a miscarriage.

Blue eyes widened. The wheat blond boy listened with utmost attention.

\- She kind of knew what I was and we made a pact. I would give my lifetime now for the kid if he gave it back to me late on his life – nothing painful really, more like dying sleeping.

\- YOU! It's-

He couldn't finish, as if the burning feeling on the back of his neck had paralyzed him.

\- I didn't finish it yet. He was born healthy, married and had kids. Yes, as I couldn't keep giving her my power, your grandparents couldn't conceive another child, so he was your father.

Arthur's nostalgic eyes locked with blue ones, measuring what he was going to say.

\- Life, as many mortals learn early, is a bitch. He knew about me and was in peace about it, granted that I would wait for his kids to marry and have their own children before taking him. He too became a friend. When you guys were born, I was instantly attracted to your soul. Your father made me swear that I wouldn't "devour" yours. Haha, I think he didn't exactly know what I did to my prey most of times, must have thought I would do something like burn your soul into hell, seeing how things are now, maybe he was right to be aware…

\- … But then, it happened. That day I wasn't near. Yes, I had to "grantee" you all would be alive so I could have my end of the contract, but couldn't be beside you 24/7, I had to eat, party and the like. It's cliché but your parents and grandparents made me feel like I had a "family", I couldn't bring myself to feed on them, not even once. I was… Anyway, I think it was the work of another of my kind, can't grasp who or why, but they made it so you guys had that accident.

Suddenly the room's air felt heavier. The silence was kept for a couple of minutes, tears in Alfred's eyes. Arthur was the one to break the moment.

\- When I felt that something was wrong, I rushed there. The damage was done, hardly any of you would survive, your parents were strong, maybe they could with the help of the little power I had back then but you and Matthew wouldn't. I didn't have power to save you all.

A silence took over the room, measuring his next words to an over attentive teen, Arthur keep going, even with the feeling of holes being made by the stare of the other.

\- You being a daytime race made me push myself so I could be near, drink tea with your mother, help her while pregnant and work with your father. I was pretty much exhausted most of time. Even the "feeding" I had to keep at bay to not get caught – some police officers were sure that I smuggled some drugs with the people I slept with.

Arthur's sad eyes traced sky blue, yes, they were like a jewelry, he loved those eyes.

\- Your parents begged me to take whatever was left of their lives to save you guys. Before you say anything: no, even that wouldn't be enough, they didn't have energy enough to help...

Tears were falling, both drowning on the moment.

\- I called the frog. I've know him from longer than I care to remember, we've been fighting over petty things but he was the only one of my kin that wouldn't try to kill me right there. I… Agreed to sleep with him whenever he felt like. See lad, we don't really need to sleep with someone to take their life force, it's a… Matter of choice to do so. There's some things that even feeding that way I wouldn't do, the frog knew and wanted to make me do all my "taboo" things.

Watery green eyes finally let go of shocked, wide blue ones.

\- It didn't matter if I had to humiliate myself. It didn't matter that your parents asked, I had to save you… I… I took their life force, binding a new contract: I would make sure you guys were saved and would grow to marry…

\- … Your… Mother said that I cared for you guys as much as she cared, so I had to guarantee that you were here long enough for it and watch your marriage on their behalf. She… She would always know when I wasn't fine, when I needed a soft comforting embrace… She… Made me feel wanted, in a way your father or grandmother didn't. Heh, I'm doomed to be bewitched by your bloodline it seems...

Nothing more had to be said. He had played his cards, now was the time to see how Alfred would react… Though he wasn't looking forward to it. It hurt. His chest felt tight. Why? Why could they make him… feel? Why? Why must he suffer like this? His sadness turned into anger, he got up, step by step getting near the incredulous blond. There he sat on his lap and bit hard the frail skin of his neck, drawing blood. Iron mixed with something salty inside his mouth as he felt his watery eyes close and sobs fight their way out of him.

"A hero always save one in need." This was the justification Alfred repeated to himself when he hugged the slim form near him.

The neighborhood church's clock beat was the only sound heard. How long had them stayed like that? None cared, but it was late now. They wouldn't make it to morning visiting hours, but agreed to get ready for the afternoon.

The silent treatment was persistent. They were dressed for the day, eating and waiting. Alfred didn't like silence, seeing as he was hardly silent. Heroes had to make themselves known, so people would find them when needed. Things were messed up, nothing made much sense, he didn't know what to think, how to digest everything.

\- So… Is there anything you can show me to prove?

\- Prove what, twat.

\- You know… That you're not exactly…

Arthur's eyes left the newspaper. They were red, he was all puffy and those damn caterpillars were frowning in a funny way.

\- I think I gave you enough proof, or do you want to go back to bed?

\- Arg, no man, stop! This...

Flushed, Alfred didn't see Arthur getting up and behind his chair, one hand on his shoulder, another bringing his face to the side. They looked each other for some endless seconds until Alfred felt something move around his thigh. He wanted to scratch the place, but touched something solid, cold and thin. That definitely wasn't his thigh.

"What the...". He broke the eye contact and looked down. Froze, looked up again, down, up and voiced (meaning yelling) his thoughts:

\- WHAT THE FUCK?

Getting up fast he tried to avoid the… thing. No avail, it was tight around him, tried to pull it and Arthur yelled in pain.

\- BLOODY GIT! FUCKING WANKER! WHY IN THE BLOODY QUEEN'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT?

Appendix left the leg. Confused blue and angry green engaged in a cold war. Soon blue was looking down.

\- So that's…

\- My bloody tail.

Venom dripping from the voice. Now Alfred felt bad.

\- I'm… sorry?

\- Don't "I'm… sorry?" me, you asked and I showed you something else...

Smirking, he got near, gripping wheat blond hair.

\- … Maybe I should have waited to USE it in bed, eh?

Arthur loved to tease the younger. Just a phrase and he was red. Blood red. As red as the fierce mark on his neck. He felt guilty, that must have hurt, he didn't want to hurt Alfred, he loved him, wanted him, would make anything to him – though the guy didn't need to know that.

Getting a hold of himself, he gently touched the tail. Looked like Arthur liked to keep it wrapped on his own leg. A whimper was heard and he froze. Okay, not such a good idea. Now it was Arthur's turn to turn red.

\- … Sorry.

\- … Don't be lad, I didn't know it too…

An embarrassed cough later, green eyes were serious again.

\- As you can see, that's it. Any more questions?

\- So… you have a... fuck buddy?

\- You know; I wonder if you don't suffer with what we call a "selective memory". No, that's not true, you are just a dolt.

\- He-HEY! I wanna know! To see if they're like my fuck buddies…

Arthur's mouth couldn't get more open. Agape he just looked the red checks and pout before him.

\- You didn't really believe I was a virgin right? Maybe I… don't have that much experience, but yeah, I fucked a girl twice… securely, of course.

This time the temperature didn't rise, it fell. Like a bottomless pit.

\- YOU!?

\- Didn't really think that you could hold me back, did you? Anyone my age got laid at least once… I wasn't going to wait your approval, "mother".

The pout deepened, if it was even possible. On the other hand, Arthur seemed like he had just been hit by cold water.

\- Any-anyway, now that I think about it, it's gross. You had your eyes on me as a baby?

A chill ran his spine.

\- WHAT? I'm no pedophile! Yes, I cared for you, I wanted you to be at my side, to laugh, to grow… to be happy! I never wanted a shag! … At least not until I heard your sexy cries that time years ago… When I had to save your sad ass… WHY? WHY MUST YOUR FAMILY ALWAYS MAKE ME FALL EVEN DEEPER! Why, just WHY had I to fall in love with you?

Ignoring half of what was said Alfred scratched the back of his neck. Too much tsundere intake could be bad for one's health.

\- Even if it's you Artie, I can't let you and Mattie-

\- For God's sake Alfred! Why would I and Matthew fuck? I love you! YOU! I… You make my head and heart go over heaven and hell, you are the one that makes me… Makes me want to…

A cellphone rang. "Cheer's to my invisible savior!" Alfred thought when he got it.

\- Mattie! Howdy?

\- Al! It's good to hear you again. I was worried that you didn't come, are you alright?

\- Oh, yeah… Sorry man. I'm good, getting ready to see you in the next visiting hours, need anything?

\- Maple syrup would be nice, but I don't think they'll let me have it.

\- No problem man, I can heroically sneak some inside!

\- Haha, Al, I don't think that sneaking anything is heroic.

\- Chill bro, for you I would do it!

\- Ok, see you soon.

\- See ya.

When the call was finished, Alfred saw that Arthur had resumed to drink tea. Life was… complicated…

\- I was bound to you guys to make sure you reached an age to marry, my contract was getting weak and I didn't want to leave. There was an opportunity and I embraced it. I didn't want to fall in love, but I fell and now you must make amends with it.

\- Why did you fall in love and I must make the amends?

\- Because, you git, I've been suffering as a "big brother": first to make sure you guys were growing strong and happy and in the last years, because I was confused and conflicted with those feelings. I've been suffering, eating on the palm of that frog's hand and stressing over your idiocy.

Denial. Alfred knew he was just denying his own feelings. He had just found out he too was in love with Arthur, but for sure couldn't imagine a life without him… Or at least without making fun of him.

\- You know, Alfred...

\- … This is not a bad feeling to have.

A smile.

\- … I feel warm. It's...

A frown.

\- A hard feeling. Yes, I had not felt so insecure in my life and, believe me, I have lived long enough.

A knowing cozy smile played on Alfred' lips.

\- I know Artie. You were strong for us. You loved us more than you think.

He was remind of all the problems they made to Arthur, all the time he brought up some tricks to play on the Brit. The smile changed to a "know-it-all" one, Arthur have really done everything and anything for them, even when they were rebellious and wanted "freedom" from him.

\- Ha, you didn't need to say that…

\- Yeah, I had, I'm the hero!

\- Urg…

The king of sighs.

\- Matthew is waiting, are you ready?

\- Fuck! One moment.

-x-

When Alfred was finally ready and they got into the hospital. They were welcomed to the room by the pleasant scent of roses, said flowers resting on the table beside Matthew.

\- Hey Mattie! Man, you got yourself a sexy nurse to bang?

He felt pain on his ribs, Arthur hit his left side, a hard look on his face, he was totally saying "be an example, not his downfall!"

\- Hahaha, no Al, someone brought them saying he hopes that I get well soon.

While Alfred and Matthew talked, Arthur got to the roses, a card attached to them. No words, just the smell of a perfume. He turned white.

\- … charming, and so he kissed my hand …

\- Was the one that brought you this a guy a with long girly blond hair and a beard? Also, flashy clothes.

Matthew thought for a while, his voice always soft.

\- Yes, that matches the guy, why?

Trembling hands dragged Alfred out of the room.

\- Artie? Artie, what's wrong?

\- That… that was Francis….

Arthur looked nervous.

\- Who?

\- The fucking frog Alfred!

Remembering he gasped.

\- Oh shit, is that a problem?

\- You can't even start to imagine…

-x-

A/N: My lovely beta made some more correcting, I've been learning a lot. Next chapter is final, let's hope there's enough drama.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Hi, This thing was done a long time ago but I didn't get to review it until now. Also I lost contact with the beta so.. yeah. Nowadays I'd write things different, but I'll let it be.

 **-x- Chapter 6 -x-**

That day Francis had envisioned the most delightful plan. When his little play thing didn't show up he wondered what had happened. Yes, it was he that told Arthur to fuck the dammed boy, but he didn't expect to be forgotten. That would not do.

\- Cher, you can't forget me, I won't let you…

Beside him, on the bed was two girls and a guy. He felt exhausted, he couldn't believe that Arthur walked everyday under that god dammed scalding sun for so many years without even feeding regularly. But he knew, Arthur was strong, stronger than most and so, somehow, he survived just to crawl back to Francis to not die and go back drool over the American boy.

If needed, Francis would walk under that disgusting sun, but at night he felt home. At night love filled the air, at night lovers got together, at night people embraced, at night he could be free to share his love with the world. Why feed on unsuspecting humans and their wet dreams when you can share an embrace and make them beg for more? No no no, Francis was the kind to richly whisper soft nothings, touch places that even his partner didn't know were possible, to break the resistance of even the most cold lovers.

Dressing himself, he went out to hunt again, maybe this time he would get some enraged lovers to feed from. Nothing wrong with feeding, getting a good lay and helping them get together again, right? If he could name himself anew, he would be called Cupid. Yes, it lacked charm, but what else would be proper when he helped distressed couples together and as payment he feed?

\- Oui, I helped my little rabbit with his love – several times, I need to get my payment back, no?

Chuckling he was glad that he had found a new target.

-x-

Arthur was pissed. No, he wouldn't lie to himself, he was scared. Dead scared. Francis was one to play, not one to have elaborated schemes to fuck another' off… Okay, another that was not him.

\- Dammed frog, why must you always do it? It doesn't matter if its now or back to the medieval era, it seems that a tosser will always be a tosser.

Alfred was reviewing something, he didn't know what it was, but Arthur was drawn to look at him. He couldn't imagine his life without him, the boy was far from sweet (okay, maybe with all that sugar that he eats inside of his blood you could call him that), but that bloody wanker wormed his way to his core, his heart. He knew from when he first set his eyes on him that he HAD to be his mate.

\- … tie… Artie… ARTHUR!

Arthur jumped.

\- Bloody!?

\- Are you okay man? You don't look like yourself… It seems like you're in need of a hero!

Alfred puffed up his chest but as if to tip about the other's humor, his body started to heat. He gasped.

\- Ar... Arthur?

He didn't know what ailed him, he didn't really understand it himself, so he did what he felt was right: cursed as a sailor.

\- Wankers…

Saying that last word as if it was the most logical thing in the world, he touched the blond's face and smashed their lips together. It was soft and gentle and when they parted he took a breath and opened up.

\- Listen, and listen well: Francis got something up. I'm not sure what it is, but since it must have something to do with our… "agreement" I need to settle things down...

The demon's voice was soft, resolute and stern as he held the other's eyes with his own. Alfred' eyes were a sight to behold, Arthur could get lost inside them without minding, but he had to make sure that his message was understood.

\- … I want you to be near Matthew 24/7 until this is over. I'll bewitch some nurses and doctors to allow you that.

Arthur wasn't sure if what he was going to say now was smart, but with a deep red face he took the other's hand, took a great gulp of air and firmly said what had to say.

\- Alfred, I know that I'm not the most usual person that you'll find. I'm hard headed, I don't have soft curves as a woman. Hell, I'm not even human! But... I won't let anything befall you. I can't keep on living without you and I know that you are just a bloody dolt but I…

Shining shy emeralds mesmerized him. How could Arthur be shy after EVERYTHING that he had done to him was a mystery, but he was drawn to it...

… By the constant and annoying sermons that he had to hear every-fucking-day…

… By the privacy violation that he had to withstand whenever the other tried to fish around his sweets or whatever he demanded not "healthy"…

… Even by that strange power that was sending hot needles up his spine, awakening a desire he preferred not to remember right now.

He was lost inside those eyes, but heroes don't get lost. He held his head high, breaking the eye contact, much to Arthur's displeasure.

\- "Hell no. I'm the hero, I'm the one who'll save people" is what I usually would say but I'm not as idiot as you keep saying I am. I… Don't know what to think about you and… Erm… Your (or mine) condition, we can discuss it latter.

He scratched his neck, sighing.

\- I'm not sure of what to think about this "friend" of yours, but Mattie is my brother and I'll do anything that I can to save and protect him...

After some silent seconds he completed:

\- … And I also don't wish any evil to befall you Artie. You've been tagging along for so many years that I would be lost without your annoying limey head. HAHAHAHA!

Maybe that was not the phrase he wanted to hear, but it made Arthur smile. A soft, warm one and with the changing of his feelings, the contract seal reacted. It wasn't strong, in fact it was almost imperceptible, but where before it had "heat" now it had "warm", where before his groins burned, now his heart flushed.

Before anything could be said, Arthur hit his head with the newspaper and left the house, leaving a gaping American behind. It was time to fix his little "thing" with Francis.

-x-

The door's bell rang high. The sound deafening to his sensible ears.

\- Open up frog, I know you're at home!

There wasn't time for playing around so, as no one made a move to open up, Arthur tried again.

\- Bloody hell frog! If you make me wait here under this annoying sun, I'll rip your dick apart!

Nothing. It felt like the sun was burning his very soul, his short temper being tested.

"This time for sure I'll kick his fancy ass. In debt with him or not, a gentleman does not let someone waiting under this scalding sun! Oh, joy, my head is hurting...". Just as Arthur was massaging his temples, a shattering noise was heard from inside.

Now, usually the British wasn't one for unfair play, but he was kind of getting worried. There weren't many people out in the street, so he probed around for the other's spare key. As soon as he got the accursed metal, he didn't lose any time turning the door and getting inside. He kept telling himself that it's not like he was worried, he just had to get out of that hurtful sun.

\- What are you doing frog?

The room was dark, being outside for such a long time made his eyes hurt and get watery – even with sunglasses. It took a while, but soon he could clearly see the insides of the darkened house.

\- Francis? I swear that if this is some kind of new joke you want to play, I'm going to kick...

There was some muffled sounds somewhere inside the house. His hearing was better than a human's so with caution he went to one of the rooms. "If I see the frog shagging someone I'll..." but he's cut off when he fix his eyes on the person lying bound on the bed.

\- MATTHEW!

Matthew, sweet, sweet Matthew who should have been inside a hospital, resting and getting better had ropes around his lithe body. He ran and untied him, looking every tiny place of the other' body for any injury. Once he made sure nothing was wrong with the slim blond, he heard something: Matthew had been speaking all the time. "Bugger, now he'll be mad".

\- How are you feeling Matthew?

\- I said I'm fine Arthur… Gosh, why does no one ever hears me?

\- I'm really sorry Matthew, I'm ashamed to say that my worry overtook me. How did you end up here? Did.. did the frog…

"Oh no, I should have shielded him better, if the frog..."

\- I'm fine Arthur! I… No-nothing really happened…

Even if Matthew wanted to laugh at the way that Arthur's caterpillar like eyebrow frowned, he couldn't. He felt an icy shill run over his spine.

\- What do you mean with that boy?

Nice things never came out when Arthur spoke like that, usually it was against Alfred that the voice was used. Having this chilling voice against him was unsettling, he spoke even more softer (if possible) to pacify "the beast".

\- It… It's nothing Arthur… Really… I-I… Kind of had this weird dream... And woke up here… I'm not even sure how this… Ha-happened, I was scared…

His checks flushed pink, a lovely color on his pale complexion, though it didn't appeal to Arthur.

"I'll kill the frog for trying to corrupt my cute little brother! If he thinks he can do it and vanish-".

Faster than his line of thoughts, he got his cellphone out of his pants and dialed.

\- Arthur, is everything all right?

Arthur became silent, even in the dim Matthew could see the frown and felt how tense Arthur had become. Well, the suffocating aura helped the sense or urgency he was getting from the other. For some tense seconds, as the phone rang, the silence was becoming too much even for Matthew.

As soon as someone picked up the phone, Arthur didn't waste time waiting and so he asked the most urgent question.

\- Alfred, where are you?

He could hear someone gasp, a little excited noise.

\- Bonjour my fine friend.

-x-

The drive to get Matthew home was tense, the demon barely noticed the younger talking with him.

\- So, you were on the hospital…

\- I told you already, jeez, sometimes I wonder if you and Al even remember that I'm alive!

There was some hurt on the other's voice, but Arthur couldn't deal with that now, there was some more pressing matters to deal with.

\- You never should make a joke like that boy.

As he saw the blond flinch, he softened his voice.

\- Matthew I need to understand what happened to you, could you please explain it again?

The human tried to fix his wild curl of lone hair that persisted to stick on his face, a trick to calm himself down. Seeing that it was useless he locked his violet eyes on his lap.

\- Today, after you left, a doctor came and said that I would be released at most tomorrow morning, so I was excited packing the little that I had there. When I got my cellphone to call Alfred, a hand grabbed my wrist and I don't remember, but I think I fell asleep.

His soft voice was a contrast to his trembling limbs. Arthur saw that and felt bad for making the boy recall it, he can't imagine how scary it must be for a human to be grabbed and wake up bound, God knows where and in the dark. He was a sweet and mindful boy, he didn't deserve to fall in the frog's hands.

\- I see, and are you feeling alright? Can I send you home or would you prefer the hospital?

\- No, I… I think home is a good idea.

A shy voice answered. To be honest Matthew only wanted the comfort of his bed. Arthur refused to tell him anything after that phone call and, really, if it was the stupid brother of his, it probably was some dumb thing the other did. Again. Knowing his twin as he did, it was better to spend his time sleeping.

\- Great, I do think it'd be better. It'd be sensible to call the hospital and see if they had discharged you or if they'll send the police or alike after you. You must be hungry, I know that there's some food that isn't bloody hamburgers for you and after that it'd be for the best if you rested.

Arthur knew he didn't have to worry about Matthew, he could feel the power he put inside the boy to save his life. His body was doing great even with the stunt pulled by the frog. Matthew would need some more days to make a full recover, the fading action of the power and the need for the body sustain itself without the help would leave the Canadian exhausted.

For now Arthur hopped that nothing else would fall on the boy, he won't be able to help if there were any more surprises so he would give some charms and amulets to keep him safe. Not that he really needed them, if he stayed home, that is: the boys' house was full of those charms and amulets since Arthur made sure to keep it shielded whenever he went over.

Leaving Matthew in the protection of his home, he now faced the task of getting Alfred from the goddamned frog. He hated to walk under the sun and cursed heaven and hell for it, his grumbling came to a stop as his cellphone rang.

\- Bonjour my fine friend.

"Tsk, I don't have time for that". Arthur wanted to hang the call, unfortunately it wasn't a choice at the moment.

\- Frog, what in the bloody hell are you doing with Alfred' phone?

There was a small laugh before the other could answer. He knew what the green eyed demon really wanted to ask.

\- Cher don't worry, he's here with me and fine… for now. But even if he's a bit annoying I must say that now I understand why you got your eyes on him. Toned skin, lovely abs with little fat, wheat blond hair and stunning sapphire like eyes…

Arthur saw red.

\- I swear frog, if you touch a hair of his…

\- I think it's too late for that now, my friend, he tastes delicious… I can still smell you on him. Haha, you had little time but you made it so he had the sweetest fantasies beside you, I almost fell in love with them!

Now, Arthur wasn't only seeing red, his face was red with anger and embarrassment.

\- Francis! I.. I-! You! He…

Stuttering, the green eyed blond couldn't express himself. It wasn't needed, Francis knew what to say.

\- He's alive, for now. Cher, I need you to pick somethings up so we can share a "meal". I'll text you a list with it and you are to be at the specified place at the appointed time, you know better than to try piss me off now, oui?

Because of that foolish task, Arthur was now driving under the scalding sunset sun to get the last item: a bloody wine that's only sold in the neighbor city. He couldn't even begin to understand what's the problem with getting the wine in anywhere else, but the blue eyed demon was adamant with his choice.

With his "tasks" done, Arthur was left with limbs trembling and pale face, he was feeling rather tired but composed himself as he got to the place. He was at his limits, he didn't feed properly, he unadvisedly ran under the sun (without the proper care, he could feel blisters on his skin) and was about to face Francis. "I pray that you are safe Alfred, I'll do anything I can to save you… I can't lose you.".

Parking his car, green eyes looked around. It was a construction site, which was simply bloody awesome. The building was half done, an apartment complex with four of the floors looked like they were up already. As he reached the middle of the last floor his patience was growing thin.

\- I'm here, show up stupid frog.

The cool night wind touched his skin. He went around one corner, there was a large hall and in the middle of that room stood what was supposed to he an elevator door, that's when he saw it: someone was in it, he looked like he was floating in that empty space. Arthur ran, a cold shiver in his spine all the while.

\- ALFRED!

"No, no! That can't be!" Arthur had to be fast, if the lad… No, he wouldn't think about that, but this was enough distraction for him to not feel a presence that now caught him by the waist, pining the Brit on floor. Breathless and still trying to crawl to the boy, not really thinking or feeling what had made him fall and his movements so hard, a warm breath on his ear was the prelude of a very nasty conflict.

\- Now, calm down my dear friend, I guarantee you don't want to wake him up.

Francis was finding the situation amusing. It was like Arthur had forgotten himself in his need to get to the other. Green eyes spit venom, madness could be seen deep down and he trashed and yelled.

\- Bloody hell that I want to!

It was starting to get a little unnerving. Didn't he get it? Well, if so he would explain. Francis' hold on the other was sliding so he used a little of his magic to be able to go through the other's mind.

\- No cher, take a good look at it: if he moves around too much, the rope holding his back is weak and may break. Oh, no worries, even if it breaks he won't fall from the fourth floor, non, he'll be held tight by the neck.

Despair. The feeling of being hang by the neck wasn't nice, Arthur went through it before when the wanker holding him down right now delivered him to the church, back in the day. He avoided death by little margin, Alfred wouldn't be so lucky. He couldn't let him die.

\- I swear frog, if you let Alfred die, I'll…

Green eyes were shining with unshed tears, his voice trembled a little.

\- Oh, my sweetheart, exactly what will you do? Hum?

As the struggling had stopped, he better arranged his position above the other's back, mock petting his hair.

\- Why are you doing this? Why do you always take away everything that I hold dear?

Arthur sniffed and started to yet again struggle frantically. Damn, if he wasn't feeling so tired and weak he would be able to hit the cunt's face! Unfortunately Francis had the upper hand, and after that little rest, he seemed to enjoy the Englishman struggling under him.

\- Hm? Why do you say so, dear?

Oh, could it possible be? Blue eyes mirthful with the prospect of what was to come.

\- I… know it was you…

Thick eyebrows frowned, his voice was low. That was the moment Francis had been awaiting for. For so, so, long he played those silly games and now the plot was going to be twisted.

\- So you did figure it out. Yes, it was me as I'm doing this again, do you know why?

There was something in the Frenchman's voice that send a shiver up his spine. That revelation, whatever the reasons behind it, rekindled the fire inside the other's body. It was kind of amusing how the Brit went from a weak sobbing mass to a wild struggling beast within only a blink.

\- You bloody wanker, How could you! Whatever your reasons, I-don't-give-a-fuck!

That was kind of expected, Francis knew the reaction wouldn't be good, though maybe he wished things were different. His hands traveled up and down the other's body, marking here and there with nails.

\- Hmmm~ Let me make this clear to you. Everything I've done was because of you. Yes, you were forgetting me and I couldn't allow that… Diving into a sea of happiness you'd get away from me, I wouldn't allow that. The worst part is that you'd do it again if I let the boy occupy all your heart. I told you long ago, I won't be forgotten...

Arthur writhed his face when he felt a strong bite on his neck. A strong, possessive dominance mark. He and the frog had always have a peculiar relationship and he was starting to question what, in truth, it all meant. Francis wasn't done talking, so as the other was astonished he gave the final blow.

\- … So I got your little plaything and I will take it away from you.

Wide green eyes, fast breathing… No, no nononononono!

\- NO! Please! You… you can't!

\- Oh, but I can…

Francis got up, walking towards the basically hanged man. Arthur was exhausted, his mind was having a hard time getting a hold of everything, It kept going to the past, to things long gone and now he was about to lose a part of himself again.

But to hell if Francis thought the fire withing those green eyes were for nothing, he would save his mate, he would save his destined one, he would save the life he protected so much with such great costs… even if his was to come to an end.

A pact could do a lot of things, mortals knew only a part of it when they were made. Arthur, on the other hand, knew everything that it's imply and always liked to keep some secrets. It was his strategy to keep some hidden effects to use on an emergency. If this wasn't an emergency, he didn't know what one was. With the way things were, he had to be strong, he had to come up with something, he had to protect Alfred, he…

Even if he treated Alfred as a children and messed up with his dreams (and he knew how the boy like it!), he would do it. For him. He had to be fast, summon whatever power he had left and get ready. It was no use to struggle against the other demon, so he had to help the boy another way.

Within seconds, Francis was in front of Alfred, giggling, smirking and softly calling the other's name. Calling and calling with his powers until he woke up.

\- Wha… Where... am I?

Everything was so… dizzy. His body felt heavy like if made of lead and there was this strange sensation. His feet felt like… He focused his vision and when he saw that his feet didn't touch anything, he desperately moved around.

\- What the-!

That was a grave mistake. No more words could leave his mouth, the only sound being those of hopeless gulps, trying to put air inside his body. It burned. His lungs cried for air, and as despair washed over him, he frenetically moved more and more. He could feel a rope hurting his neck, then something broke. His eyes couldn't focus, he needed air, but couldn't. "I'm going to die… I'm going to die… I'm going to die..."

Meanwhile Francis drank from the scene before his eyes laughing. Perfect! That was simply perfect! He would kill the annoying brat and would finally get Arthur to himself, oh, just to be sure the Brit wouldn't do anything unreasonable, he would hold the violet eyed little brother as a bait.

Those amethyst like eyes were a jewel of pure beauty, and since he knew French, it'd be a pleasurable company. Yes, Francis hadn't forgotten and he still was sure that it was a bad idea, a relationship between two of their kind wasn't smart, but the chance of being forgotten again awoke the possessive desire inside him. He traveled over the Atlantic to make sure he wouldn't be forgotten again, never again would he be left alone as he was after the war. He had to get those green eyes to submit to him, to live for him, only for him. He would take care of his needs everyday until death took them apart, (as he had been doing after their agreement).

The boy kept struggling, maybe he had been unlucky and the rope didn't finish his job the way it should. Oh well, that meant that Arthur would watch it for longer moments and so it was time to drink on the despair inside green eyes. To make sure the blond knew that this destiny wouldn't be avoided and the only thing he could do was to completely submit to the Frenchman.

But that wasn't what he saw. Those emerald held no despair, but a suborn fire. That was confusing, what was… Wait, what's that feeling? Damn, now he could see it, the other demon was releasing a seal.

A seal… Release… And then Francis understood what was going on, unfortunately it was too late to stop the magic. The words that left his mouth were but small whispers.

\- ... and so by my voice be undone. May this trade of life take work as this seal be doomed. With this final words complete this final pact, a life for a life is the act!

It, for sure, wasn't the smarter plan he has ever had and Arthur knew it. He wouldn't let Alfred die, not after everything he went through loving him.

"Better to it be me than him. I… Lived long enough… I had the chance to love, though it's unfortunate I didn't have a chance to have my soul mate. Alfred, I pray that we may meet again, maybe in another life, maybe in a thousand years… But please, don't hate me and let me meet you again, watch over you… Love you once more...". Tears left his face the same time as his life left his body.

The life was leaving his body, for a life was the price for another one. Nearing his end he saw, one after another, the people he cared for and that also cared for him die. He remembered that some of them died before his eyes, some of them died before their natural due time. He couldn't stand that again, not now, not when he finally...

Even if they are said to be (almost) immortal, for them to give up their lives to save a mortal was rare. You had to know what to do (most didn't even want to know this) and feel attached enough to do this idiocy. Francis knew this and so he also knew that he would never have the Englishman, not now that he was dying, not even if he lived…

… But Arthur wasn't the only one that knew how this kind of thing worked and was stupid enough to fall in love to the point of using it. A heartbreak. Francis never knew how terrible that truly was. He had felt the emotional pain of abandonment before, Arthur had left him before, but it never was so… final. He couldn't keep on. What was the meaning to do so if there was no love in your life? Love, to love, that was that kept the French pushing further and further, living.

Almost not being able to see because of all the water falling from his eyes, he acted quickly and got Alfred down. He could feel his soul between the living and the dead, being held by that powerful magic as the trade magic was being done. Regret. He regretted it, if only he… well, now it was too late for that.

\- When I saw you inside that car, I knew you'd be my undoing. I felt it. When Arthur begged me I knew what you meant to him, I didn't want to, but I couldn't say no to him, so I did what I could to make him forget you and come back to me whenever I could. No matter what I've done, my greed nor my love, it was you, always you… I tried to take you away from him, but in the end you were the one to take him away from me… I always said that L'amour was my middle name, but it took me a thousand and more years to see that I've done everything the wrong way.

He looked the boy before him, it was subtle but he was starting to breath again. Soon the final pact would be over, the French didn't have anymore time to expand, or he acted fast or it was over.

The decision was already made, there was no other real option for him. He knew that there was knew what had to be done so he walked to Arthur, still keeping his eyes on Alfred.

\- You took him from me. Your family showed him things that he would never otherwise meet. Yes, you took him from me and I resent you, but now I'm trusting him to you.

And so he did what he had to change their fate: his life was now the provider to Arthur and Alfred. Both of them were weak, too weak, so he knew he would never survive for a life was the price. That wasn't a testament to success, not even that both would survive but he'd be dammed if he didn't at least save Arthur.

One last kiss. That was his farewell when green eyes slowly opened to greet him with life. He let those emeralds wash over him, as they were the last thing he would ever see, even so he felt happy. There was a warm inside his chest that he had never felt before...

The next moment, Francis lay on the floor, the cold being the only embrace to his now dead body.

It was over.

-x-

\- I'll miss you Alfred.

Matthew's soft voice was heavy with emotions, as if it was the end of the world. Violet eyes looked around the house, for the last time he would call it his house – it was too big to live in it alone.

An odd silent moment permeates the room, but it soon was broken by a loud statement.

\- Me too bro. Definitely will miss your pancakes.

The voice's owner as obnoxious as always.

\- Jeez Alfred!

Matthew hit his brother, as strong as he could, that meaning that Alfred barely could feel it. They laughed it off as Alfred bear hugged his twin.

\- I know Mattie, but if you want to come visit us, you can always drive there man… Oh! I know! It would be so nice if you came like every two days and so to bring me food… If I have to eat that awful coal everyday I'll die…

Alfred whined but was shut up as a slipper flew and hit wheat blond head, Matthew laughed as hard as his soft voice let.

\- Ouch! Artie, that was not nice at all!

\- Hahaha, you deserved it Al!

Alfred pouted, why would one have a brother if they aren't your side kick and stick at your side? It was so unfair that Matthew always said that Arthur was the one with reason.

Matthew cleaned the tears of his eyes, getting a hold of himself and at last spoke.

\- You could always come visit me too, I'll be moving to a smaller house but it's still withing the city.

Alfred used his winner smile to answer that.

\- It would be nice bro, but Artie needs his hero.

He winked but soon rubbed the back of his neck as another slipper hit the target.

After the incident, Arthur got weaker. He couldn't be exposed to sun, even with proper care, for more than one hour every few days. Most of his powers faded away, leaving him in danger for it would be harder to feed and other creatures would find him a nice target.

Both of them remember every bit of word that Francis said, and even if he tried not to show it, Arthur mourned him. They had a bidding of a kind, he couldn't name what it was, but it was.

Alfred, being the target of two of the pacts, was as good as new, so it befall on him to take care of Arthur while he recovered (since he was such a great hero). It took some time, but now the Englishman could walk without help.

The Brit was feeding basically on dreams, Alfred' dreams. Even if the blue eyed blond avoided eye contact because he now felt embarrassed and exhausted, there wasn't anything he could do: it was his job as a hero to make sure Artie got better, it had nothing to do with the fact that he liked it. Not even one bit, not at all (whenever Alfred said that, Arthur would smirk). Once Arthur got better, he would feed on others though, even if he himself didn't want to admit, he didn't want the demon sleeping around.

Their new life would begin. Arthur had brought a house some decades ago, paying a monthly service to take care of it – back then he thought he wanted to live there one day. It could really be called a camp house, though the previous owners had made it so the house was covered by all sides with the shadows of great trees. A perfect house for someone that couldn't get under the sun. It had a greenhouse, so some vegetables, tea and spice were always at hand. He knew he soon would have to get out and hunt, he couldn't feed from Alfred alone, even his other feeding options were weak, but for now he would take advantage that the boy was taking care of him so he could become comfortable with the situation…

… Though the boy seemed to really like the sex, not that he would say that. Arthur was anxious to get well soon, so he would bring some of his fantasies to life (he had some toys that he never had the chance to use). Well, once someone called him a pervert ambassador, maybe that was true.

The End.

-x-

 **A/N:** OMFG I know I don't exactly write things well, but now I see how I had improved from the time I've written this thing down. I reviewed this chapter and gosh, I'm really grateful for the beta that had helped me so far, she/he taught me a lot (unfortunately this was all already written when I send it to them). Maybe someday I'll get this and re-write it. I don't know… Thanks to anyone that put up with this… Thing.


End file.
